


Stolen Moments

by ourloveisgone



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, F/M, Gen, Grinding, Julian Devorak's Route, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Submissive Julian Devorak, Top Julian Devorak, he's on top but he's not dominant, lots of grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/pseuds/ourloveisgone
Summary: Julian gets horny at a party. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 233





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr!

The chatting of nobles and townsfolk alike rang in the ears of the redheaded doctor. A noise that was once so deafening, now reduced to a distant hum as the man took in the image before him. He bit his lip at the sight. 

The love of his life, underneath him, caressing his jaw. 

Not laying underneath him, but sitting against the head of the bed. Anyone that walked in could easily see who held the power in this situation. 

It was on a whim that the two ended up here. The Countess was having a celebration, much more formal than the masquerade. This was a party to celebrate her recent engagement to the doctor’s younger sister. What was once planned to be a small get together with their tiny, yet growing group of acquaintances, turned into an event that rivaled even the most extravagant parties thrown by the ex-count. Everyone in the city was invited, no formal attire was required. After a short day of toasting to the couple soon to be wedded, and a little bit of alcohol, Julian’s lover had pulled him into an empty guest room in the palace. 

And now he was here, awaiting instructions, unable to keep the blood from rushing to his face. 

“Julian,” they began, staring into his hooded eyes. “What do you want?”

The man above them was unable to decide between begging for his own release, or pleasing them instead. 

“I… I want you to touch me.” 

“Should I ride you? Would you like to fuck me?” The words shot straight to his core. “Or… maybe I should be the one fucking you?” To prove the truth of their words, one of the apprentice’s hands started inching their way towards Julian’s back. 

The two of them were still fully clothed, but he felt their touch as if he was completely bare. Unable to hold back, and uncaring of any punishment he may receive, Julian jerked a bit in their lap, resulting in his hardened length grinding against their stomach. 

It seemed the apprentice was too in the moment to care. Julian had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. 

“D… Darling, I… Whatever you want, I’ll do.” Despite the reassuring words, the apprentice wasn’t sure he was capable of very much at the moment. Other than laying back and taking everything they gave him, that is. 

It sent a chill down their spine. Knowing that they could do anything they wanted to him, hurt and tease him as much as they desired, and Julian would take it. 

“Ilya.” His eyes shot open at the use of his real name. “This isn’t about me. What do you want?”

Julian knew that whatever came out of his mouth next would most likely be a useless babble. Him trying to tell them to put their pleasure above his, combined with a moan. A hand began to grope his crotch before he could make a decision. He jumped, and a groan was ripped from his throat as they started to grind their hand roughly against him. 

“Ngh… Darling…. Are, are you sure?” Julian managed to ask. The apprentice didn’t answer, they just looked at him with what could only be described as bedroom eyes. Julian’s gloved hand made its way to his belt. As soon as his garments were pulled down far enough, and his cock was free, his lover wrapped their lips around the tip. 

But it didn’t last long. After a few short moments, they pulled away and rested their hands on his hips, pulling him down roughly to grind against their clothed body. The doctor moaned in surprise, his hands falling to their shoulders. His hands were still gloved, and his chest was still covered with that shirt that loved to show his body off. He was still biting his lip, and his eyes were shut in desire. He was a beautifully drawn picture of pure sin. 

The hand that the apprentice had initially rested on his back began to inch downwards, eventually landing on his ass. The hand that was on his hip, bouncing him on their lap, went to his cock and their mouth followed. They wrapped their lips around him at the same time that their other hand squeezed him. 

The doctor, too torn up in his own feelings, grasped at their hair desperately. Although he refused to let himself tug on their locks, he allowed himself to pull their mouth down farther onto him. Not yet choking them, the apprentice let out a moan of surprise. 

For a while, all that could be heard in the bedroom (that was not theirs) was desperate groaning, and those delicious sounds Julian’s lover was making. Pleas fell from his mouth almost nonstop; asking them not to stop, telling them how much he adored them, and of course, begging for more. He knew this couldn’t last too long. Eventually, someone would notice that the two had disappeared, or a servant would pass by and overhear. Despite that, he wanted to be greedy. He wanted to drag this evening out as long as possible. He could spend forever in this room, taking every bit of pleasure they wanted to give him, and then paying them back with that same passion. Spending hours between their legs was something the doctor knew he would love. 

But both of them understood that this stolen moment couldn’t last much longer. And apparently, neither could Julian, as his pleading got louder, his grip more intense. 

The apprentice knew that his end was nearing, but he told them anyway. 

“Dar, ah… darling? I’m not, nn… not gonna last much longer, hah.” Julian breathed out. It almost sounded like wanted them to stop, so that he had the chance to make them feel good too. And while the apprentice had no doubt that he would do anything they asked, they stayed quiet and continued their notions. Their right hand joined their mouth, jerking and sucking him off at the same time. Their left hand caressed and groped at his thigh. 

Just as the doctor had said, his release came just seconds after that. He attempted to pull their head off of him, so that he would finish all over his clothes instead of, well, them. But they didn’t budge, taking all that he gave down their throat as they continued to please him through his climax. It was pleasure that soon turned to light pain, but it’s not as if it bothered him either way. 

Julian’s strength finally returned, and he was able to separate them from his length. His hands instinctively pulled his pants and belt back on. 

“As amazing as that was, and as much as I, ah, would love to stay here all night… We should probably return to the party, don’t you think?”


End file.
